


怪风

by Taubenton



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 你是风的孩子——他听见老人喃喃道，望向他的眼神就像在废土发现了何等珍贵的宝物，但无名街怎么会有这种东西呢？
Kudos: 1





	怪风

帆布鞋趿拉着在污浊的地面上踢出哒哒的声响，除此以外，迷宫似的巷子里只有喘息和穿梭的风声。

令他逃跑的不是速度带起的加压气流——迫在后方的第五人、七人，那多于个位数的心音，夹杂着粗重的呼吸吞没了感官，又在堪堪的几秒内潮水一样悉数退去。

他清楚在这个时候放松警惕和主动投降并无区别，于是更用力地驱动肌肉酸涩的左腿。

仅仅一次眨眼的迟疑，噪声积聚的暴风眼就在身体中迎来了诞生。

尖叫、呻吟、窃窃的恶言擦过鼓膜留下深浅不一的抓痕，修剪不齐的孩童的指甲挠过头皮钝刀一般切割皮肤，磨蹭这个街区留在柔软处的旧伤口。阵痛刺激得他眼角湿润、齿根泛酸，膝盖扭折着要跪在一处——

_在这里还谈尊严/做完吊电扇上烧死就好/真是恶心的小孩_

_剪下那女人的头发卖掉/住手我不许你再碰他_

_好饿/好冷/好痛_

无法控制的痉挛状态终于结束，他蜷在裂成破片的阴影下，顶棚漏洞里的烈日烧灼沾了干泥的手背。刺眼的光挣扎着从墙灰里钻出，它穿过浮尘仿佛什么神明尸体上的细小余烬，落在他的裤腿上，有些烫。

“咳、啊——！”自己的叫喊驱散了平静。

无用地捂死双耳，与流沙并无区别的话语渗入他无知觉的指缝沿耳道下滑，摆着虚饰的礼仪蛰伏在脑内的深潭中，爆发的阵势完全超过前两天砸在头顶的深色玻璃酒瓶。

住口。住口。住口。

那些水不断地从眼角爬出，以欢呼的奔流祝贺解放，撞死在衣服松垮的领口。鼓动的热气蒸不出盐分，它单单把人的声音燎干得更清晰了。

闭嘴，不要再说了……

“孩子，你在这里干什么？”

他惊喘一声，睁眼转向发声的源头。

距离不过咫尺的老人狡黠地眯着一对稍稍泛白的眼，胸前垂有一圈造型诡谲的发锈金属片，在风中叮叮当当地互相触碰。她的左手抠挖着酒瓶瓶口，右手的食指直直点上他绞满汗液的眉心。

“你在这里干什么，风的孩子？”

风、孩子？大脑莫名地轻松了一些，他昏沉地张开嘴，单单涌出一股难忍的呕吐欲。

“啊啊，真是可怜……”老人夸张地感叹，端正跪姿等候他的回应。

“什……么……？”沙哑的声音挤出他的喉咙，质地尤其粗糙，“你——”

“嗯——我？”

他咳了一声，“你是谁？”

“想听个故事吗？”老人扬起微笑的脸。

在世界伊始的时候，除神以外的一切都是相同的。她说，我们与火相同、与光相同、与水相同、与风相同，都出生在这个世界上，都能听见万物的低语。我们听见幼蛇破开卵的声音，听见岩粒从瀑布坠落的声音，听见枯叶嘶吼歌颂死亡的声音。我们也能听见所有人的声音，因为心脏像草地一样向天敞开着，行星把它们系在轨道的弦上，神在拨动手指——啊，直到后来我们有了梦想。

“有了梦想，就不能随着神的兴致活啦，”老人伸出舌头舔掉沾在指腹的酒，连续的啧声弹在舌尖，“然后我们的听觉就被剥夺了，只能感受到所谓的真实。”

她说着晃了晃脖子上的金属绳串，“喏，真实。”

在自己的左胸口画了一个圈，“真实。”

张开五指摸过他的下唇，“真实。”

他猛地握住老人枯槁的手腕，无礼的轻响在接触的瞬间溅在空气里。

“你到底在说什——”

“我们都是真实，可你不是、你不完全是。”

你是风的孩子——他听见老人喃喃道，望向他的眼神就像在废土发现了何等珍贵的宝物，但无名街怎么会有这种东西呢？复生的窸窣气声搭着弱风乘上嶙峋的背骨，温柔撕开兜帽中的后颈继续向上，在皮肉间呵出母亲般的热气，灌进他的血里、髓里、灵里。

盛着无名街万千声音的身体，荡出空落孤寂的回响。

“我是怪物。”

_被人扔掉的怪物/脑子有病的怪物/想活下去的怪物_

耳窝忽然传来凛冽的凉意，那老人蘸上清酒的拇指平静缓慢地左右按过他的耳廓。

“风想把你带走，但你想留在哪儿呢？”

嘴唇干涩地蠕动，“我……”

“你属于哪儿呢，Smoky？”

“我属于无名街。”

我们出身相同，我们能听见彼此的低语，我们有神所不允许的梦想。他靠在老人的双手里顺从地念着，失焦的双眼映出远处迷雾中的高塔与尚未存在的旗帜。

“那就别让风成为你的桎梏，”她说。

——比风飞得更高，它们就没办法捉住你了。

Smoky点点头，再睁开眼时，老人已然踪迹全无。

他迎风站起身。


End file.
